Along with the functional attributes of providing a means to determine the date and to remind one of specific events occurring on that date, calendars are often accompanied by photographs, artwork, or other artistic image areas to enhance their aesthetic quality. Common varieties of calendars feature spiral bound pages with an image area on one side of the page and a calendar for the preceding month on the other side of the page. Other calendars feature image areas and calendar pages bound separately so that a calendar page may be changed without disturbing the image area page. Another calendar embodiment features different image areas for a defined segment of the calendar. For example, a calendar may consist of one page for each month. Each page includes an image area and a monthly calendar.
One of the drawbacks of calendars is that, when the calendar has expired, the image area is usually discarded as being of no further use. In order to provide a use for the image area, some calendars have been designed to utilize detachable postcards, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,263,528 to Wissman and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,624 to Holec. This increases the value of the calendar as the postcard may be detached and used prior to discarding the out-of-date calendar.
Another type of calendar is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,034, which is directed to a card calendar. In my card calendar, a segmented illustrated greeting or note card is adhesively affixed to a panel above the date portion of a calendar. When the calendar has expired, the greeting card may be placed within an envelope, which is part of the calendar package. The envelope is then removed and the greeting card/envelope combination may be used after the calendar has been discarded.